


Black Swan

by NyteRose_Shadowthorne



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Posted on WordPress, The Sims 4, Vampires, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteRose_Shadowthorne/pseuds/NyteRose_Shadowthorne
Summary: WARNING 18+: Adult language, violence, sensuality, vampire violence, and sexual content.Synopsis: Jasmina Chase is a young woman who dreams of becoming an author and has moved to Willow Creek for a new job and a fresh start in life. One night while relaxing at a coffeehouse after a rough day at work, she meets Caleb Vatore, a handsome, charming man with a dark secret. Will sparks fly or just fizzle?This work is the rewrite and original vision of my story, Stars and the Sun.This story is a WIP and will be edited/updated for errors/miswordings, plotholes, etc as the work progresses.





	Black Swan

Special thanks to ArcherDK for ideas/idea refining, beta reading, and support. Read his vampire story _**Midnight**_[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574055/chapters/56558089)

***

Caleb Vatore left the bar, a trendy, pretentious establishment, as the bright purple neon sign blinked behind him. He was restless and thirsty, despite the night’s hunt. _It’s going to be one of_ those _nights,_ Caleb thought to himself wryly and paced away from the bar. On rare occasions, Caleb would feed two or three times in a single night. He was now chiding himself that it would be _much_ faster to scout another meal in bat or wolf form but continued down the sidewalk.

A thunderous crash in the distance. Caleb paused, then his form shimmered as the vampire morphed into a bat and rushed toward the scene.

*** 

Tires skidded and squealed as the battered red pickup and the dark blue sedan collided. A metallic _crunch_ rent the air as the windshield shattered and rained glass shards upon the middle-aged couple. The young woman in the back was jerked forward, and she hit her head hard on the back of the drivers’ seat. 

*** 

The scent of fresh blood and death hung over the scene like a miasma as Caleb hovered just above the ground and reformed to human shape. Broken glass littered the asphalt. The driver of the pickup was unconscious and bleeding from several wounds, but alive. Caleb trained his eyes on the sedan. The couple in the front was dead; the man’s face was a bloody, shredded mask of flesh, his neck torn open by a jagged shard of glass. The older woman’s head had been put through the windshield and connected to her body by a skin strip. 

“Help me.” The younger woman staggered from the backseat and took a step toward him. She collapsed unconscious, but Caleb darted forward and caught her before she fell. Blood trickled down her face and neck. He stared thirstily at the scarlet smears staining her creamy skin, the coppery smell tantalizing him. _One sip,_ Calebtold himself. He licked his newly lengthened fangs in anticipation. _Just one sip._ Ecstasy shot through the vampire as his teeth pierced the soft, fragrant skin of her neck. The woman’s heartbeat thundered in his ears as Caleb drank. The vaguely familiar full-bodied flavor of her blood teased his tongue like a finely aged wine. _A virgin,_ he realized, remembering the taste from long ago. 

Caleb pulled away, licking his lips slowly, savoring the taste. He brushed the lady’s crimson-matted hair from her face and studied her features, melancholy twisting in his heart. _Alessandra._ The woman was his lost love’s perfect twin. _I’ll find you again,_ he promised silently and gently set her down a little way from the crash. The vampire made an anonymous call to emergency services and shifted into bat form, flying off into the night.


End file.
